Recuerdos
by NebelArc
Summary: Hola n.n este es mi primer fanfic, ire subiendo los capitulos y si les gusta lo traducire a ingles. La historia esta situada justo antes de los sucesos de Hellsing The Dawn Alucard Girlycard x Walter
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Atardecer

Ya casi era de noche, aun se veía el agónico atardecer que teñía la mansión Hellsing de color escarlata. El pequeño "ángel de la muerte" miraba por la ventana, podia ver el resplandor de la luna a traves de su cortina de humo. Era mas que obvio que le gustaba fumar, lo que detestaba era que la ceniza cayera en su ropa. De cualquier modo estaba muy ocupado pensando, preguntandose como es que había llegado a tal punto..a ser un reconocido asesino de 14 años. Pero realmente ¿Qué importaba?

El color rojo de ese atardecer le traia recuerdos, una sensación aun desconocida para el.. rojo atardecer.. rojo como aquellos ojos…

Pero algo logro sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, una voz que conocía perfectamente

-_Walter.._

A Walter le molestaba un poco que Alucard pudiese entrar a cualquier sitio sin hacer el mas minimo ruido,¿para que usar puertas si simplemente puedes aparecer dentro?

_-….el amo quiere vernos_

-Maldición, Alucard, podrias almenos tocar la puerta?

_-Podría, pero seguirías sobresaltandote_

-No te parece que es muy temprano para que el amo quiera vernos? Muy temprano para que estes despierta?

_-Lo estaba, y pense que tu tambien lo estarias. Por eso entre sin avisar_

-Bien, estare ahí en un momento

_-Porque no ahora?_

-Pocas veces puedo disfrutar un atardecer tranquilamente, sin estar asesinando ghouls, o vampiros

_-Creo que sabras por demas que mirar el sol no es uno de mis grandes pasatiempos_

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Walter

-Bueno, vámonos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Noche Libre

-Quería vernos, amo?- pregunto el chico de ojos azules

En cierto modo, a Alucard le molestaba tener que acudir a un llamado cual perro faldero, sin importar si eran sus horas de sueño, y tambien le parecia algo ridicula la extrema "servicialidad" de Walter

-Tengo un trabajo para ustedes 2….- comento Sir Arthur sin mostrar la mas minima emoción

-…bastante sencillo, tendran que ir a Alemania, a la base de operaciones, y averiguar que es lo que traman nuestros "amiguitos". Ya saben, matar unos cuantos ghouls , lo que suelen hacer siempre. Su vuelo esta preparado para mañana por la noche.

-_Creo que si fuera tan facil-_ Intervino la chica –_no nos enviaria a nosotros dos, somos sus mejores armas._

_-Ademas, aunque los ghouls sean criaturas no pensantes y actúen meramente por impulso, desconocemos su magnitud destructiva usados como armas de guerra_

-Ella tiene razon amo, no es tan facil como parece. Podrian estar planeando utilizarlos masivamente. Nuestro trabajo no es terminar esta guerra, si no evitar que esas cosas sean vistas por los demas, los _ordinarios._

_-No debería subestimarlos, podrían llegar a ser un gran dolor de cabeza.._

Sir Arthur rió un poco y contesto con desden – Si lo se, pero para ustedes sera _sencillo,_ ademas precisamente a eso van. A investigar y neutralizar nuestros objetivos antes de que representen algo mas que _ una noche sangrienta._

_-_Ademas. Alucard desde cuanto te preocupas tanto por esas cosas? No me parece que sea algo difícil para ti

La chica lucia molesta, asi que solo se limito a contestar_ –Desde nunca, es usted quien los subestima _

El hombre de cabello castaño parecia estar viendo una comedia, sonreia con sarcasmo. Tomo una botella de whisky para servir un poco en su vaso

- pueden retirarse, no creo que esta noche haya actividad. Estan libres

-Gracias amo- dijo Walter

Ambos salieron de la oficina al mismo tiempo, era la primera noche libre que tenían en mucho tiempo.

_-Es un cretino.._ murmuro la chica por lo bajo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Algo sin importancia

Comenzaron a caminar por los largos y poco iluminados corredores de la mansión, la luz entraba desde las ventanas. Parecia haber mas luz en la oscuridad de afuera que dentro de la mansión.

Walter nunca habia tenido un especial interes por Alucard, no solían hablar mucho en las misiones, solo lo _necesario_, pensaba; pero esta vez ella parecia mas callada de lo normal, hasta triste podria decirse. Se había irritado por algo que solia causarle gracia.

-Te ocurre algo, Alucard?

_-No, no realmente, porque lo preguntas?_

-Luces un poco triste, podrias decirmelo si no te incomoda

_-Es algo sin importancia.._

Siguieron caminando,Walter sabia que no tenia sentido insistir, si ella no queria decirlo no lo haría. Asi era ella.

La chica de cabello negro se detuvo, justo enfrente de una ventana. El resplandor de la luna le hacia lucir distinta, realmente parecia una niña inocente.

Parecía hermosa y dulce, o almenos eso le parecio a Walter en ese momento.

Pero no lo era, y el lo sabia perfectamente

_-… a veces recuerdo los viejos tiempos, antes de ser esto.. Recuerdo cuando aun era libre, libre como tu y como Sir Arthur.. ustedes tienen una salida, ustedes pueden morir. _

Walter no esperaba oir eso, sintio un poco de lastima por ella. Es decir, el mas poderoso de los vampiros deseando poder morir? Quiso preguntarle porque , o almenos decir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, pero no se atrevio. No era la clase de cosas en las que el era bueno.

Extendio un poco su mano para tocar el hombro de la chica, y pudo observar como el viento hacia danzar su largo cabello. Se detuvo al apenas rozar la tela de su abrigo. Ella no se movio, ni volteo

-C..Creo que morir no es tan..bueno- dijo el con voz algo temblorosa

Ella se volvio hacia el, sintiendo como esa mirada se clavaba en la suya. Ciertamente lo perturbaban aquellos ojos rojos, pero esta vez era distinto. Habia mucha tristeza en ellos. Ella camino un poco hacia el y dijo con tono nostalgico:

_-para mi, lo es._

Siguieron caminando y sin darse cuenta ya estaban justo en la puerta de la habitación de Walter.

_-Supongo que nos separamos aquí, tenemos la noche libre.. pense que talvez querrias dormir un poco, quiero decir, dormir por la noche como suelen hacerlo ustedes. _

-No.. no tengo ganas de dormir, he dormido bastante en el dia

Se quedo pensativo, era algo difícil saber si debía hacer esa pregunta, ¿Qué podía perder?

-…quizas podríamos ir a caminar a los jardines de la mansión, no hay nada mas que hacer

Alucard se quedo mirandolo un poco desconcertada, nunca habia hablado con Walter de algo mas aparte del trabajo que hacian juntos. Pero al final le agrado la idea, ese chico no parecia tan simple como los demas

_-Bien, pero sera mas tarde, aun tengo que "comer"-_Una mueca de desprecio aparecio en su rostro por unos momentos_ -no me agrada mucho la sangre medica, supongo que seria como carne deshidratada para ti._

Walter sonrió –Entonces después sera, te esperare a media noche

_- donde?_

-tu me encontraras.

Entro a su habitación, y escucho como los pasos de la chica se alejaban. Se tiro en la cama a mirar el techo. Era la primera cita que tenia, si esque a eso se le podia llamar cita, no habia conocido muchas chicas antes. Finalmente, parecia algo sin importancia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Tres Preguntas

Era pasada la media noche, el fantasma del rojo atardecer prevalecía en esa noche. Alrededor de la luna se formaba una especie de resplandor rojo, y el cielo se veia ligeramente purpura.

El pequeño angel de la muerte habia estado sentado en la orilla de su cama, pensante

Pensaba sobre Alucard, y su vida, y el porque el destino los habia puesto tan cerca uno del otro.

Alucard, el conde Dracula , el mas poderoso de los vampiros, y la mejor arma de la organización Hellsing.. que ahora tomaba la forma de una simple niña, una niña con un largo y tormentoso pasado. Eso era lo que Walter veia en ella, y lo que le hubiese gustado creer.

La vio desde lo lejos, caminando entre los arboles. La luz de la luna verdaderamente le ayudaba, pues ahora se veia hermosa, nunca se habia fijado en ello antes.

_-Perdona la tardanza, estaba algo ocupada_

-No hay cuidado.. sabes? Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte- añadio Walter con timidez

_-Esta bien, pero hoy solo te respondere 3 preguntas_

-Porque _solo 3? _

_-Es un buen numero, pude haber dicho solo una. Prosigue_

-Ahm.. bueno.. de verdad quisieras poder morir?

El rostro de Alucard se ensombrecio, y su tristeza parecio adueñarse completamente de ella temporalmente. El no noto, y se arrepintió profundamente de haberselo preguntado

-No debi preguntarte eso, perdoname, no quisiera causarte mas tristeza

_-No te preocupes, sinceramente si es una pregunta que me duele un poco.. me hace pensar muchas cosas. Buscaba la manera apropiada de responderla para que parezca simple… Tal vez en este momento no desee morir, pero lo he llegado a desear, a necesitar. Quisiera que mi cuerpo pudiese perecer cuando no tuviera mas fuerza, pero eso no pasara, nunca .Literalmente soy un cadáver reanimado. Estoy condenada a ver pasar a la humanidad como una pelicula tediosa e interminable. Ni siquiera siento que sea parte de ella, soy solo un expectador.. y para muchos soy solo un monstruo, el mas grande de los monstruos._

_Morir es una salida, la libertad, el cuerpo es una prisión, y mi condena es la eternidad…_

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, y se delizo por la palida mejilla de la chica, brillando a la luz de la luna, como brilla una gota de lluvia en el sol. Walter se sentia como un imbecil por haberla hecho revivir su dolor, ademas de que nunca la habia visto asi, tan frágil, tan sola en el mundo como lo estaba el. Ahora no parecia un monstruo, ni siquiera un vampiro, no podia creer que hubiese maldad en ella. Olvido por completo lo que ella era de verdad, para verla como lo que era en ese momento. Una niña, con mucha tristeza dentro. Lo olvido y la abrazo sin pensarlo, aunque segundos después penso que seria estupido, que ella lo rechazaria y se moveria. No fue asi

Ella no se movio, y Walter sintio como los brazos de aquella chica se enroscaban alrededor de su espalda, con apenas la fuerza como si ella temiese romper una pluma.

No la solto, no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero cietamente no queria soltarla, a el le gustaba esa sensación, y al parecer a ella tambien.

No queria parecer un meloso, asi que la dejo ir. Se quedaron mirando al vacio unos momentos.. no sabian que debian decir, que sonaría apropiado en ese momento.

-A…Aun me quedan 2 preguntas, verdad?

_-Si- _se limito a contestar

-Alguna ves quisiste a alguien?

_-Eh.. algo asi. Lo que paso entre mi y Mina no fue tanto como amor, pero creo que es lo mas parecido que he sentido al amor. Ahora no me parece que la quiera, o que tuviese ganas de volver a verla. Son solo recuerdos_

-Basicamente estamos hechos de recuerdos, sin ellos seriamos como ghouls. Los matamos porque nos atacan, y nos atacan porque es lo unico que conocen de si mismos. No tienen recuerdos, actuan mecánicamente.

_-mmm.. si en eso tienes razon. Aun asi. Son solo recuerdos_

_Te queda una pregunta.._

-Espero que tenga sentido lo que dire o que almenos mis palabras no se enmarañen como mi cabello al despertar

_-Solo dimelo, tratare de entenderte_

-Porque ahora eres.. una _chica?_ Quiero decir antes eras el conde Vlad.. eras hombre.. ahora pareces una chica de 14 años

_-La verdad, la forma que tome no siempre tiene una razon de ser. Pero me dijeron que trabajaria contigo, y si fuera el conde Vlad pareceria mas tu padre, o un soldado anciano. No quisiera verte como un hijo. Ademas para ti es mas facil trabajar con alguien de mi aspecto, o prefieres que sea un viejo?_

-No no, asi me agrada. Pero…..pero.. si no quieres verme como un hijo.. de que forma quieres verme?

La chica sonrio maliciosamente –_Te dije que solo te responderia 3 preguntas por hoy Walter.._

El se sintio un poco tonto, y se sonrojo. Suerte que aun no habia luz, y no podia verlo.

-Si, tienes razon Alucard

Nuevamente se quedaron mirando el cielo, y la nada. La diferencia era que ahora no se sentian incomodos como antes.

_-Ha sido una hermosa noche, no te parece? Ya casi amanece.. debería irme_

-Esta bien, mañana tendremos que viajar. Descansa

Verla partir le provoco cierta angustia. Ella se detuvo

_-Olvide algo. Gracias_

-Porque?

Alucard sonrio, se dio la media vuelta y desaparecio entre los arboles.

El chico sonrio, a su parecer de forma estupida. Se sentia feliz, y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Al menos había hecho sonreir a esa chica que horas antes lucía tan triste.

-De nada..

Ella ya se habia ido, el se quedo mirando los ultimos instantes de esa luna. No tendria la oportunidad de verla tranquilamente en mucho tiempo.

Para haber sido su noche libre, no fue tan aburrida como esperaba. Y para haber sido su primera cita con una chica, habia sido mucho mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 : Enmedio

Aun habia luz, eran las 5:30 de la tarde. La noche anterior después de su _charla_ se habían ido a dormir temprano. Eran las 6 cuando Walter esperaba que el sueño le hiciera dejar de pensar, pero no podía. Pensaba en esa chica, de la forma en que se piensa en una chica, no en un vampiro. Le llevo casi dos horas poder conciliar el sueño. Al fin, seguía siendo temprano para el.

El chico desperto. Sus pupilas se encogieron hasta parecer nulas. El siempre cerraba las cortinas antes de dormir, después de unos instantes recupero la vista. Habia una niña sentada en el borde de su cama, mirando a la puerta mientras el sol hacía brillar su negro cabello.

-A.. Alucard- su voz aun sonaba muy adormilada

_-Buenas tardes Walter_

-Que haces aquí?

_-Nada. Desperté hace rato y no pude volver a dormir. Asi que vine a hacerte compañía_

-Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

_-No mucho. Por cierto, que estabas soñando?_

Esa pregunta lo hizo desatinar un poco

-Porque lo preguntas?

_-Estabas hablando dormido, bueno algo parecido. No entendi que decias pero parecia como si estuvieses muy ebrio, y hablaras._

-Lo lamento, no recuerdo que soñaba.

_-Te incomoda mi presencia aquí?_

-No, no por supuesto que no. Solo no esperaba verte en mi habitación ahora.

El chico se sento en su cama, sentía pena de estar en esas _condiciones_ frente a una chica como ella.

-Porque abriste las cortinas? Pense que no te agradaba el sol

_-No me agrada_

-A mi tampoco, menos cuando despierto

_-Si, lo se_

La chica sonrio con picardia, mientras jugaba con su cabello. Muy seguido solia hacer desatinar a Walter a proposito, ya fuera en las misiones o con Sir Arthur. Parecia que ese si era uno de sus pasatiempos

_-Nuestro avión sale a las 10 en punto. Aun tenemos algo de tiempo libre_

-Estoy algo cansado..

_-Quieres que me vaya?_

-No. Me agrada tu compañía

La chica lo miro de una forma que el no comprendio en ese momento. Comenzaba a sentirse estupido, de nuevo

_-Tambien estoy un poco cansada_

-Podrías acostarte aquí si quieres, si no te incomoda

Despues de analizar unos segundos lo que habia dicho, habia sonado muy tonto proviniendo de el. Se sonrojo y se volteo hacia la ventana

-….

A Alucard parecio divertirle la pena de Walter, pues solo se limito a reir. Se tiro en la cama sin mas, ahora miraba el techo

_-No me incomoda, pero ahora tu eres quien esta sentado_

El tipo de situaciones menos apropiadas eran las que mas le divertian a esa chica. Walter no dijo nada hasta que dejo de sentir ese calor en sus mejillas

-Quieres que deje de estarlo?

_-Dijiste que tambien estabas cansado_

Ahora los 2 estaban mirando el techo, la cama era suficientemente grande para que hubiera algo de distancia entre ellos. Algo de distancia para hacer menos incomodo ese momento

_-Hace mucho que no te veia sin ese aburrido uniforme, creo que luces mejor en pijama_

Walter se sentia abrumado, eso era lo mas parecido a un cumplido que habia escuchado, aparte de que jamas habia estado tan cerca de una chica..

-Tu siempre traes tu uniforme, acaso tampoco usas pijama?

_-Talves , algun dia lo sabras_

-Y podre verlo?

_-Podrías, si algun dia pasara_

De nuevo el silencio invadio la habitación, por un largo rato. Por fin Walter comenzaba a relajarse, ya que momentos antes se encontraba muy tenso. Sus parpados pesaban de nuevo y comenzo a sumergirse en un sueño ligero

_-Ahora es mi turno_

-ahh.. que?

_-Que ahora es mi turno, Walter_

-De que?

_-De preguntar, ayer fue el tuyo y ahora me toca a mi_

-A… ya entiendo. Bueno, dime

_-Que quisieras que fuera?_

-En que sentido?

_-Ayer me preguntaste porque era una chica, y te di mis razones. Ahora dime que te gustaria que fuera_

-Me gustas asi..digo me gusta que seas una chica. Quiero decir…..que ..Tu me entiendes, ahh… Tienes razon, seria raro que parecieras mi padre

_-Entonces te gusto?_

-No , no me referia a eso, digo, eres linda pero… ahh….. que rayos estoy diciendo

Alucard estaba riendo, volteo hacia el y lo vio sonrojado, aun mirando el techo

_-Te entendi, pero eres muy divertido cuando te estresas asi_

-Me alegra que te diviertas- dijo en tono sarcastico- pero.. tu ..

_-que?_

-Nada

_-Vamos dime_

-Pues… tu sientes que eres mujer cuando te ves como mujer? Y hombre cuando te ves como hombre?

_-Es una buena pregunta_

-¿Lo es?

_-Creo que me considero lo que soy en ese instante, hace 500 años yo sabia que era un hombre, y me sentia como hombre. Ahora se que soy una chica-_ volvia a sonreir con malicia_- o algo parecido. Y me siento como una chica. Sere lo que me haga sentir comoda en ese momento. Creo que.._- hizo una pausa y volvio a mirar el techo-_ ..estoy en medio de ambas. Siempre estoy en medio de 2 cosas importantes…_

Ahora Walter lo entendia, estaba en medio de un hombre y una mujer, en medio de ser vieja o niña. Y lo mas importante, en medio de la vida y la muerte.

_-Aun te agrada mi compañía?_

-Siempre lo ha hecho

Logro ver de reojo como Alucard se quitaba los guantes blancos que siempre traia. No le pregunto porque, ni siquiera hablo. Estaba difrutando el silencio de su compañia

_-Para lo unico que sirven esas cosas es para marcarme cual ganado. Me recuerdan cada dia que no sere libre en mucho tiempo. De cualquier forma, mis manos siempre siguen igual de frias que un hielo, no sirven para lo que deberian de servir_

Sintio como una pequeña y helada mano se posaba en el dorso de la suya. La volteo con delicadeza para quedar palma-con-palma.

_-Sientes?_- dijo la chica en voz baja_- esta fria…_

Realmente estaba fría pero tambien era muy suave. Asi se quedaron por un rato, viendo el techo, sintiendo el frio-calor de sus manos.

_-Ya debemos alistarnos para el viaje, ya es tarde- _dijo la chica, levantandose y poniendose los guantes

-Ahora me cambio de ropa, no tardo en alcanzarte abajo

-Eso espero

La chica sonrio, y salio rapidamente por la puerta. A Walter le hubiese gustado sentarse a pensar unos momentos todo lo que habia pasado en un solo dia, pero no habia tiempo.

Era el tiempo de irse


End file.
